The Psiioniic x Reader - Love Rocks
by e-bartkowiak
Summary: Short, sweet one shot about confession.


You were sitting on a bench at the back of an inn, watching the rain. Signless and Disciple were busy with each other, Ψiioniic were nowhere to be found and you were bored. You could join Dolorosa, who was sewing right now, but you would rather sit on this bench and die out of boredom than act as her sewing mannequin again.

Your gaze slowly traveled through a lawn in front of you – a small patch of clover here, a long puddle in the middle of a narrow path there and few, pretty round rocks between sparse blades of grass in front of you. After a minute of two of mindless starring at them, you decided to make a little use of your telekinetic powers.

Two rocks started to fly. They slowly floated to your eye-level and began to spin around each other. You made them dive under the bench, climb above your head, fly all around you and draw circles, eights and more complicated patterns in the air. It was funny at first, but all too soon you found it boring as well.

You tried to flick up one rock with the other. That was hard. That was really hard. The one you weren't controlling with psychic powers was jumping in totally unpredicted directions, giving you a hard time to catch up. But that definitely was doable and when something was hard, but doable you called it 'a challenge'. You tried and tried, laughing at yourself every time you failed, but slowly getting better. That may be was the most useless skill you had ever learned, but at least it kept you entertained.

You shortly glanced to the side, noticing that someone came out of the inn, it was Ψiioniic. You sent him a warm smile, stopping your game only for a moment and immediately coming back to it. You were able to flick the rock six times in a row now and your self dictated goal was ten.

Ψiioniic returned your smile and without a word, he sat next to you, watching your game. Bench indeed was rather small, but big enough to sit on it without the two of you touching each other, however you could feel a soft pressure of his arm against your. You were pretending that rocks held your whole attention, but you were observing your companion. He had barely visible, yellow hue in his cheeks and you could sense his gaze traveling from your hand - which you reached toward the rock for better control - up your arm to shoulder and neck. It stopped there for a short while only to go further up to your determined face and finally stop on your lips curved in small smile.

He was flushed for you and you were perfectly aware of this, just like everyone else in your group. To tell the truth you were flushed for him too, but - being a little pixie you were – you played a dense moron. You weren't turning him down, of course not, you were hugging him, kissing his cheeks and doing all affectionate things a really close, happy friend could do, not missing even a single chance, just patiently waiting for him to confess first. You were sure even Disciple didn't know about your red feelings for him.

The rock fell to the ground once again, but it wasn't because of your lack of speed - it was because of a little resistance you felt. You turned your head to face Ψiioniic. He was smirking. You gave him a face which meant: those are my rocks, go play with another ones. He chuckled a little and tugged at your rock again. You pulled it back. The frown on your face disappeared, making a place for a smile full of determination. He just smiled wider, taking your unspoken challenge.

It lasted less than a minute the two of you were staring at each other with amusement in yours eyes and the single rock floating in place between you two, vibrating rapidly, but not moving even one millimeter closer to any of you.

"Ψiioniic?" Disciple started, coming out of the inn. "Signless is looking for... Are mew two having a starring contest?" she asked standing beside you.

"Nope," you answered shortly without breaking eye contact.

"Ith it urgent?" Ψiioniic asked. He leaned a little closer to you, so your faces were not more than a half foot away from each other. His cheeks held barely visible, yellow hue, and you were sure yours heated up a little bit too.

"What?" Disciple asked, clearly confused.

"Thinglethh wantth thometthing. Ith it urgent?" Ψiioniic repeated and snorted as you squinted and grinned, showing all your teeth. It distracted him for a while, allowing you to move the rock closer to yourself, but he quickly grabbed it back with his red-blue psionics, once again suspending it in place.

"Purrhaps it is, I'm not surre."

"Then I guess I have to win it now," you said in sing-song voice.

"Like I will let you…" he fell silent and his eyes widened as you leaned even closer and placed a kiss on his lips. It was just a short peck – just enough to gently grab his chapped bottom lip and suck on it a little, but when you slowly backed away, there was an utter sock in his bi-colored eyes and deep blush on cheeks and ears.

"I think I win," you said with a chuckle, lifting right hand to show the rock which was unhurriedly flying around it.

"Yes, mew do [Name]," Disciple giggles a little, what sounded slightly like a purr. "Are mew going now, Ψiioniic?"

"Yeth," he finally chocked out and, with traces of shock still visible on his face, he followed Disciple, heading inside the inn.

Playing with the rock - moving it from hand to hand and feeling it smooth surface - you bit your lip with wide smile and you cheeks heated up a little at the vivid memory of the kiss. Ψiioniic's lips could be chapped, but were pleasantly warm and sweet with a small hint of honey he liked so much.

"[Name]?" Your head shoot up at the sound of your name. Ψiioniic came back and without even a second of pointless waiting he sat right next to you, with your sides touching.

"Y-yes?" you stuttered. Your blood pusher was racing partly due to the fact he'd startled you and partly because he hadn't gave you a time to mentally prepare yourself for this closeness.

"I have thomething for you," he whispered and gently grabbed your hand, put something small in it and caressed your thumb while moving his hand back. You moved your sight from his flushed face to your palm – you were holding a necklace – a red pedant on a dark strap. This little stone was in a shape of a simple tear, but what was strange – it had been attached to the strap upside down.

"Thank you Ψiioniic, but… what is this?" you asked, lifting the item closer to your eyes. There was no patterns on symbols, it was just an ordinary red rock smoothed to odd shape. As an answer Ψiioniic showed you a second, identical necklace and he combined both pendants, forming a heart shape – the symbol of matespritship. Your blood pusher skipped a beat. Did he? Finally?

"[Name]," he whispered and took a deep breath while you held your - not wanting to drown his next words in its way too loud sound. "Will you be my matethprit?"


End file.
